kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chendler/1 day 1 room
Ohai, i am Chendler, level 60 guy with all badges. My boredom ended with my "Trip around English Kong rooms" Basic idea is to remain 1 day in 1 room and get at least 1 fan. 17.10.2010 Day number 1: Xanadu This was my starting room and i remained here for 1 month. So i had very little problems to get 1 fan, ExSane. Very nice room with mature people (i come from Zero Axis originally, so almost any room is mature). Talkative room with minimum of trolls. I enjoyed my stay here and i will miss some guys. 18.10.2010 (also my name day) Day number 2: Yuijiopea This room is quite painful for person with goal like me. This room is almost always completly dead. I managed to get 1 fan, Orelkun. Mods paradise, because it is room without trolls. Dead room with no trolls, i wont miss it that much. 19.10.2010 Day 3: Zero Axis (My first home room) When i left this room year and half ago, it was pretty okay. Now it turned into silly room with Rachiface as only mod. By normal means it would be impossible to gain fan, so i cheated and asked one of my friends to add me from his alt acc. Hmx9. Troll room which made most famous trolls, like Paulanatter, pretty good gamers, like me and hmmmmmmmmm, but i didnt like what happened there. 20.10.2010 (magic) Day 4(not full) Achievement Addicts Anonymous This is so far worst room i ever stumbled accross. And i was in Role-Playing Serious for few months. Trolls left and right, no mods. Also, i couldnt spend 2 more hours in that room, so i ditched it and moved into Ant Hill. Newcomers beware. And i somehow got one fan, mainly because i asked. Tolni was the good guy :) 21.10.2010 Day 5 Ant Hill After AAA, this was nice change. Pretty good room with active mods. Got 2 fans: xcoins and kennymech27. Also, Room Owner (plugin848y) is one of my old friends. Shame i couldnt stay here longer due to school. Pretty relaxing room with nicely flowing chat. I liked this room 22.10.2010 Day 6 Atlas Park True RP room, even without permission of admins. I kinda liked few people, mostly skaren with who i became friends. Other than that, i was pretty much hated, because i follow Conduct and dont like RP-ing. Still, it wasnt as bad as AAA. Room for relax and silly RPs if you are for such thing :) 23.10.2010 Day 7 Babylon Relaxing room, with fair structure and mature people. My fan in friend of my friend, which makes her instantly my friend aswell. Nynaeve_Sedai is one of Dutch mods and also pretty good friend :) This is one of first rooms i will miss. I like this room for its good manners. 24.10.2010 Day 8 Barrens Chat I had very little time to be in this room, mostly because i was preparing for exams. Pretty nice room, met one awesome girl, Scartalon_65, who added me. Average room with average people, average swearing and average level of maturity. Your typical average room in which you will get the hang of things. 25.10.2010 Day 9 Bat Country Halloween :) Nope, actually not. I couldnt stay here for too long, same as above. I liked the room, it is dead room mostly as locals told me, but i had nice convo with 2 other guys. Tipzntrix was so nice that he added me and i added him back. Nice room for talkative people, if you come at right time 26.10.2010 Day 10 Blackmyst I faced stupid bug which prevented me from seeing chat 27.10.2010 Day 11 Bowsers Castle Same stupid bug as yesterday 28.10.2010 Day 12 Buffet of Goodness Last day of epic bug fail 29.10.2010 - 30.10.2010 Day 13 and Day 14 Cafe Kong Because i didnt spend any time in previous rooms, i spent whole the time in this one. This is one of my home rooms, i like many people in this room, and i didnt want to leave. Because of bug i skipped three rooms and stopped in CK, so i spent 5 days in this room. I have no idea if my newest fan is CK reg or not, but he added me, so it counts. JimmyCarlos. Lovely room with lovely people. Personally, i like it 31.10.2010 Day 15 Chaos Theory I like this room, but not that much to miss it. Talkative room with few regs, who are even active. Obvious dislike for religious people, so i had to stop one religiouus discussion. Other than that, average room. One girl caught my interest, so i talked to her and she added me. georgiagirl Religious people beware, didnt see any mods 1.11.2010 Day 16 Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 This is one of rooms owned by admin, this one belongs to jimgreer. Because i never saw this room, it must have been some of renamed rooms. As every room owned by admin, it is very talkative. But unlike Feed the Ducks, it has its dead moments. This is room i didnt talk in much, mostly because school is killer. I got no fans from this one. Talkative above average, spammers in limits, no mods 2.11.2010 Day 17 Chatmasters Masters of chat was huge dissapointment. Room is deader that dead, but some people actually talked and i found out that it is just because i am in wrong time zone. Shame on me i would say. People here are okay, and thanks god for no spammers. If you are in USA or some better timezone than me, this room might be something for you 3.11.2010 Day 18 Chill Lounge This room should switch names with Chatmasters. Quite fast chat, but i couldnt post much in it, because i was busy with school work. I dont know if this room is friendly or not, but i would say yes. Also, i saw mod hanging around this room, but not much of an active one. I also somehow found a fan: chameleoncrazy. If you like fast chat, go in here, your fingers will be only things that will not chill 4.11.2010 Day 19 Chocolate Hostage Nice room with nice people. I got into some small talks with locals, but because i am writing this after one week of absence, its hard to go back. No, they wont give you choco on request 5.11.2010 Day 20 Cookie Kingdom Cookies :) This is only kingdom on whole Kongregate which i like. I didnt talk that much, so i didnt get much info, but chat flew smoothly 6.11.2010 Day 21 Cookie’s Cafe Moar cookies :) Shamefully, i didnt talk much in here either, i could get some good friends. I have to come back here one day and write something more usefull 7.11.2010 Day 22 Crabblesteen Winklepop Dead room, cant say more, because there is nothing to say 8.11.2010 Day 23 Devourers of Souls DoS is one of my most favourite rooms. Isfan and Ysayell1 are my friends, along with Onefoe. This room is mainly controled from background by mods when regs cant handle it. I think i can count Isfan into my Top 10 best mods on Kong. I totally love the room 9.10.2010 Day 24 Didactic Fractals Once prosperous room, now belongs to dead rooms collection Category:Blog posts